


This is Some Hella Gay Porn

by orphan_account



Category: Ib (Video Game), 霧雨が降る森 | Kirisame ga furu mori | Forest of Drizzling Rain
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Garry are boyfriends and they fuck. Not much else needs to be said. It's a little over a page and a half long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Some Hella Gay Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinysableye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysableye/gifts).



> Special thanks to @imitationflower on twitter for giving me a title  
> @samedere and @yoshinanase thought 'he touch the dickr' and 'expand dong' would be good titles respectively and that deserves mentioning
> 
> I shouldn't ask people for help with titles anymore.

This wasn’t the first time Garry had seen his smaller boyfriend naked, but somehow, it was different. They weren’t showering together, and Suga had taken the shirt off himself. Of course he had – the goddess didn’t want to upset his love by even trying to pull off his sweaters anymore, after the first time he had whispered to him to please leave it on.

The insecurity had been a little upsetting, but Garry had left it alone immediately. He didn’t want to hurt Suga ever, and had spent a long period of time worrying about scaring the cute boy off.

Not that he was thinking too much about it now – no, the tall male was too busy shivering as cold hands pressed and rubbed at his breasts, his body shoved against a wall right after they were both undressed. There was a dress pooled around his feet, and Garry didn’t even know where his lover’s clothes were.

His eyes started to lose focus when lips replaced tiny hands, and Garry gave a full body shudder as he whined for his boyfriend. The feeling only intensified when Suga’s hands traveled lower, dipping down into his lacy blue panties and squeezing at his ass.

“S-Suga,” he swallowed around the simple name, trying desperately to focus on something besides the harsh sucking on one of his nipples, and the hands rubbing gentle circles into his ass. “ _Mon cher_ , wait..”

The shift in their foreplay was almost instantaneous. Hands were removed from his panties and moved to press into his hips, while Suga’s face pulled back and stared up at him with worry. It wasn’t often that the purple haired man stopped them.

Not that his intent was for everything to stop – Garry just needed a moment to breathe, and to be allowed to enjoy how handsome his lover was. It only took a simple motion – the taller male leaning down and pulling Suga into a kiss – for the worry to melt away. As the kiss went on, the goddess allowed his hands to roam, pressing at Suga’s chest and feeling the muscles there, before moving over to his arms and squeezing.

The Japanese man’s only response was to hum and reach up to dig his fingers into soft hair. It made it a little awkward to continue feeling up his arms, but his chest was muscled enough to make up for it.

They stayed like that for several moments - with Suga massaging his scalp while the tall goddess let his hands wander along his chest. When their kiss broke, Garry trailed smaller kisses down his lover’s face, and then down his neck, before finally biting right above his collar bone. The reaction was immediate; the Japanese man melted into him, whining loudly.

It was so much fun teasing his less experienced lover, and it had become even more enjoyable once Suga stopped trying to hide every little pleasured sound. Sure, he still got embarrassed over it, but that was even cuter.

Several more bites were made here and there along Suga’s skin, earning the goddess plenty of whines and eventually a moan along with his little lover rubbing up against his leg. When Garry pulled away just to look at the disheveled Japanese man, he was immediately lead to the bed and pressed down – not that he could ever complain about Suga taking the lead. In fact, he vastly preferred it like this, and melted as he was kissed and tiny hands started to push down his panties. Long, beautiful legs were spread the moment the blue lacy panties were off, and Suga took the opportunity to shift down and leave tiny hickeys along warm thighs. It was teasing, and absolutely unfair.

“S-Suga, _please_..” He could see the way his tiny love melted, before lips and tongue focused on where Garry actually needed it. He squirmed and begged with tiny whines and his fingers curled into dark hair, trying desperately not to force Suga to take him just that little bit deeper out of fear of choking the other man.

He wanted something much better than his love’s mouth, anyway, and Suga stared up at him with confusion when he was pushed off. He’d been enjoying the taste of massive dick, and seemed pretty disappointed about it.

His mood improved the moment that Garry changed their position, with Suga laid down on the bed and his beautiful love pressing down onto his dick. It didn’t take long at all for Garry to build up a rhythm, moving up and down while his tiny boyfriend held his hips. Moans were silenced when Suga shifted into a sitting position, and pressed in for warm kisses.

When they were both finished, they laid down together with Garry curled into his everything and practically purring over tiny fingers in his hair. A quiet voice told him how beautiful he was, and how much Suga loved him.

The snuggling was wonderful, but Garry briefly debated over going another round – or even two – unless they decided to shower and watch movies. The last option sounded best, and the purple haired man was about to tell his lover about it when he realized Suga was already asleep. Kind of lame, but they could do that later if the Japanese man was this tired. With that decided, Garry snuggled in further, hands gently feeling up and down a muscled and hairy chest.


End file.
